MV Taragan
The MV Taragan is a destroyer stationed in the lakes of Sherechia. It is 140 meters long, 25 meters wide and has 8 decks, 2 underwater, 3 in the hull and 3 in the superstructure. Looks The hull and superstructure are painted grey while the underwater part of the hull is painted red. The ship has 1 funnel on the boat deck, just behind the grand staircase, it is rectangular and coloured yellow with the Sherechian flag painted on it. Engine and propulsion The ship is powered by 3 turbodiesel engines located in the middle of the ship on the bottom decks which rotate the 2 propellers located on the stern and give the ship a top speed of 35kn. The ship's engines were notorious for failing and spontaneously combusting. In 2016, the ship replaced its Montevindean built engines for Nusantaran ones and the problems disappeared. Manoeuvrability 2 large rudders located on the stern provide steering for the ship, besides that there are 3 side thrusters located in each side of the bow totalling to 6 bow thrusters. Safety and defences The ships hull is divided into 12 watertight compartments, the ship can survive 3 breached compartments. A double hull also stretches from the keel all the way to the waterline. The watertight doors can be closed manually, via a switch in the bridge or down below and if the water is present, it will close automatically. The ship has very thin armour, typical of destroyers. Offensive capabilities 4 turrets, 2 in the bow, 2 in the stern. 2 located on the superstructure while 2 are placed directly on the hull. Each turret is enclosed on all sides except the rear and there is mounted a 150mm gun with a range of 10km Besides that, there are 20, 30mm AA guns scattered all over the ship. Decks Boat deck: Bridge, AA guns, grand staircase dome, funnel A deck: Captains and officers quarters, chartroom, AA guns, AA ammunition storage, 1 bow and 1 stern turret, promenade deck B deck: AA guns, officers quarters, 1 bow and 1 stern turret, ammo storage, promenade deck C deck: Crew quarters, ammunition storage, dining saloon, crew lounge, kitchen, Buddhist prayer zone D deck: Crew quarters, gymnasium, storage, Sistine chapel E deck: Crew quarters, storage F deck: Engine control room G deck: Engine room, propeller shaft, water treatment, storage, water and fuel tanks Notes: Watertight compartments stretch from G deck all the way to D deck The "grand" staircase stretches from boat deck to E deck Most parts of the ship don't have the "F" deck, instead, they go from E deck directly to G deck. Trivia The ship is well known for being one of the most "luxurious" military ships ever created with wood panelling and beige carpet lining the majority of the interior of the ship. The "grand" staircase while small did take some design inspiration from the RMS Titanic with the glass dome, wooded stairs and a clock on the wall on the boat deck. The dining saloon was full of wooden furniture and even had a grand piano on the side. The designer of the ship went as far as proposing a swimming pool should be constructed on F deck... This is what happens when you hire a civilian ship designer to design a military vessel.